Acceptance
by PoisonAndSugar
Summary: M/M, slash, ThorxLoki


**Author's note: And I was thoroughly distracted from my studies by Thor and Loki. HOW AM I MEANT TO PASS MY EXAMS NOW? I don't think I wrote this very well... forgive for any OOC-ness and any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

"Why do you back from my touch, Brother? Surely you must know of my love and desire for you?" Thor asks, thoroughly bewildered. Loki has never rejected his kisses and touches before… And Loki looks so mad, and in his eyes Thor can see half-hidden fear.

"Because you cannot change what I am, and what I am will cause everything that will be between us into ruin! Better cease what… whatever it is that lies… what is between us before it destroys us both!" Loki spat out, full of bitterness and anger and ill-disguised longing and _want, "_Stop this Thor… This will be our downfall, more mine than yours. Let what is now here lay undisturbed, and leave me and mine alone."

"Brother, of what do you speak? I… I do not understand." Thor pleaded, his hands reaching out to Loki, entreating while Loki took further steps away, his hands twisting and clenching around one another.

Loki laughs bitterly, high and mocking, unlike the happy, sparkling laughter that spills out of Loki's mouth when he and Thor were but children.

"Thor, I am not your Brother… I am a spoil of war, a relic, an unwanted abandoned son borne not from the AllFather. Thor, I am a monster…" with those words, Loki raises up one of his pale, slender arms and Thor watches as the skin turns blue and he steps back, startled by the change.

"You see, Thor? Even you, who had promised that we will be brothers till Ragnarok comes, steps back in face of my monstrosity." Loki speaks softly, as his arm turns back to the colour of pale flesh. " I am Jotunn, Thor, and I am not your brother. The last war that the AllFather had with Jormungard, he must have found me there. I realize that I am not the size of a normal Jotunn.. I must have been abandoned, a _freak _even with my own race. I do not fit anywhere, neither in Jotunheim where monsters belong or here in Asgard, where all my life has been a lie."

Thor hears all of this, and despite it, he knows and feels that the emotions that he has for Loki have not changed despite of all the revelations of tonight.

"Loki, you are still my brother… and I am still in love with you, no matter what you say or do to convince me that what I feel towards you is wrong. I may not be half as clever as you are, but I do know that you love me as I love you… you would not have permitted me to touch you otherwise… and you would not have touched me with such tenderness and affection if you did not." Thor speaks once again, as he walks towards Loki, closing the distance between them until they are but a breath away. He takes Loki's hand and presses it into his cheek as he touches his forehead to Loki's.

"You do not care about all of this? What of the AllFather? You think he will accept what you… what we want between us? What about your Friends, of Sif and the Warrior Three? They do not like me much, and Sif, despite her being brash and manly, desires you much… and I am Jotunn, do I not repulse you? I am a monster, Thor, and they call me lie-smith and I cast spells and magic and I am not good with physical things, and surely you must want someone who does… and-" Loki's frenzied, panicked rambling was cut off by Thor's hungry kiss.

Thor kisses like a man crazed with hunger, his tongue leaving no space of Loki's mouth untouched, possessive and claiming and _devouring, _Loki thinks as he was ravished by Thor, and soon he was not thinking at all, lost in the fiery kisses that Thor gave. When the kiss ends and they both catch their breath, Thor watches as Loki seems to be in a daze, his eyes unfocused, and he is happy that he can affect Loki so, Loki who is all calm and composed.

"I do not care for Sif. How can I, when I am thoroughly captivated by you? About all of the rest… I do not care for them either. And whatever Father's objections may be, I cannot and will not lose you, Brother." Thor says as he winds his arms around Loki's much smaller form, pressing their bodies together and nuzzling his face into his neck, "I love you."

Loki sighs, and he returns the embrace, sinking into Thor's warm body, relishing in the warmth of it. His eyes sting with unshed tears, but he has never felt so happy before.

"It seems nothing I say has any effect on you, Thor." Loki breathes out as the knot of despair in his chest loosens. He is _loved _by Thor, and any resentments and sorrow that he has seems to melt in the presence of that love. He has not felt so content in years, as even back in his youth, his accomplishments are lacking as he stands in the shadow of Shining, brilliant Thor. But he is loved, and everything seems to pale in comparison to it.

"As much as it pains me to say it, it seems that I am in love with you too." Loki says, his tongue as sharp as ever.

Thor just laughs into his brother's neck.

Read and Review~!


End file.
